


Sleeping Beauty

by toyboxxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Innocent, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx
Summary: When a prank goes too far and knocks David unconscious, Max feels guilty and he canNOT stand it.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sleeping Beauty

_Bonk_

"Holy shit… We _killed_ him!"

"He's not moving… he's not _MOVING_!"

"W-we gotta hide the body! That's what they do in movies, right?"

"Nuh-uh! I want no part of this!"

"Hey!" Max pointed an accusing finger at Neil. "You agreed to this just as much we did!"

"But it was _your_ dumb plan, Max!" Neil shot back.

Nikki cautiously poked David's limp body with a stick. "Wow… I've never seen a dead body close up!"

"Nikki, don't touch him!" Neil shouted as he dragged her back. "We don't want our fingerprints on him anymore than they already are!"

Desperately coming up with a plan while mentally grappling with the fact that he might have actually seriously hurt David, Max feverishly tugged at his own hair as he bit down on his lip. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank! They'd pulled dozens of pranks over the course of camp and nothing this disastrous had ever happened. Sure, Max liked messing with David as much as the next camper but he never meant to _kill_ him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gwen roared as she marched towards them. Neil squealed and cowarded back while Nikki jumped up with an excited grin.

"Gwen, you'll never believe it! We killed David!" The girl bounded around Gwen's feet like an excited puppy. Max covered his face and groaned in anguish.

"You're right, I don't believe it," Gwen growled as she crouched over David, who was still crumpled on the ground. "He better not be dead, I'd be stuck looking after you little shits by myself." She patted his cheek, saying his name over and over, and David merely groaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Oh, thank God," Max grumbled in relief. "He's not dead."

"Aw," Nikki vocalized in disappointment.

"He's just knocked out," Gwen confirmed. "He'll have a nasty bump but nothing serious." She glared at the three of them one by one before getting to her feet. "I'm not going to ask what happened because the idea of you knocking David out is pretty damn funny but don't think you're off the hook. You'll be cleaning the bathrooms tonight."

"But that's so unsanitary!" Neil cried out.

"You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" Nikki ran off while screaming like the mad woman she is. Gwen merely sighed. Max found himself not really caring about the punishment. He was too relieved to know that he had not, in fact, killed David.

A few moments later, Quartermaster showed up to sling David over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him back to the counselor cabin to sleep it off. Meanwhile, Gwen locked everybody in the mess hall for arts and crafts and made it very clear nobody disturb David until he recovered.

Of course, Max would do no such thing.

He snuck out while Gwen was distracted by Space Kid trying to eat the dry macaroni and headed straight for the cabin. He just had to double check on the man, see for himself that David really was okay. Anxiety and worry had been trying knots in his stomach since he saw David hit the ground and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand _caring_ about _David_. To keep himself from going crazy, Max would just have to see him himself.

The cabin was too quiet, and David was far too still laying on his bed. Max swallowed nervously and stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him, guilt settling like a rock in the pit of his stomach. David was always so loud and full of vigor. It was just wrong to see him like that.

"David?" Max called softly as he approached. He watched the man's face, expecting him to pop his eyes open and say, " _Hey, Max! Just needed a nap! Ready for another fun day at Camp Campbell?_ " and Max would bitch and moan and bellyache but still half-heartedly join in on the activities planned that day because that's how days at camp were supposed to go. A prank going too far and actually hurting David crossed a line Max didn't even know was there and he hated how much it was eating him up inside.

"Wake up, you bastard," Max growled. He crawled onto the bed and settled on his knees at David's side. He poked the man's face. "Wake up! Gwen said you're fine, so start acting like it!"

David didn't stir. His chest rose and fell in steady breaths but his eyes remained closed.

Max sighed and slumped his shoulders. He stared at David's hand, limp and still across his stomach, and tentatively reached for it. He lifted David's wrist, held it in the air for a few seconds, then let it drop back against his belly. David still didn't stir. Maybe Gwen was wrong…?

A stab of worry ebbed at Max's heart and he wrapped his fingers around David's wrist again to feel for his heartbeat. It was steady and strong, and Max relaxed. He wanted to smack himself a second later. David was _fine_. He was always fine.

Max let his mind drift as he trailed his fingers over David's hand, turning it over to feel his palm. David's hands were big and calloused, probably from years of working in the wilderness. Max pressed his own hand against his, aligning their fingers, and marveled at the size difference. Max's own dark tan fingers barely even reached the middle of David's pale ones. He also had freckles over his knuckles, which Max noticed with a small smile. He slotted his fingers between the gaps in David's and held his hand. This was… nice.

Max quickly glanced behind him at the cabin door, still closed tight, just to be sure nobody could see him right now. He'd never live it down if anybody caught him like this with David. Max turned back to him and slowly lifted his arm so he could carefully crawl under it and settle against David's side. Max placed his head on his chest, right over his heartbeat, and wrapped his arm around David's middle.

In his heart of hearts, where he would never admit it aloud, this was what Max had always wanted. He just wanted affection. David would shower him with it if he asked, but Max could never allow himself to be so vulnerable. He was taught harshly from a young age to trust nobody. Nothing was free, everything had a cost, and even David's affection would hurt him one day.

But just this once… with nobody around, and David in a state where he wouldn't even know or remember it, Max could let himself indulge in what it could be like to let David love him.

Max lifted his head to look at David's face again. It almost looked like a fairytale, him asleep with his lips parted slightly, like he was a princess waiting for a kiss to bring him back to consciousness. Max licked his own lips, suddenly struck with the desire to know what it would be like to kiss David. Max had never been interested in kissing anybody before. It always looked gross in movies. However, part of him thought it wouldn't be so bad if it was David. And Max would never get an opportunity like this again…

Getting back up on his knees, Max leaned over David's form and stared at his face. He could wake up at any second and Max would be done for. He would just have to be quick.

Placing his trembling hands on David's warm cheeks, Max wetted his lips and slowly leaned in. His heart was pounding in his ears as his body shook with excitement. He was about to _kiss_ David… his _first_ kiss. The gap between their faces kept getting smaller and smaller, until David was so close his face blurred, so Max closed his eyes at the last second before their lips met.

It was warm. Very warm. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, his mind going blissfully blank as everything else seemed to still and narrow down to just the point of contact between Max's mouth and David's. When Max finally pulled away, his lips tingled while his heart continued to pound away in his chest. He felt good. _He felt…_

"Hey," said a voice behind him, and Max's entire body went rigid. "He's not Sleeping Beauty. He won't wake up like that."

All the warmth in Max's body was immediately sapped away as ice filled his veins. He slowly turned around to see Gwen leaning against the open doorway of the cabin, an amused smirk on her face. Max's jaw clenched with fury. Gwen thought it was _funny_. She was _laughing_ at him.

Shock, anger, shame, and worst of all, humiliation flooded his body. He was caught red-handed kissing David. Max felt like he could curl up in a hole and just _die_.

Hot tears flooded his vision, and Max scrambled off the bed. He shoved past Gwen as a sob bubbled up in his throat. He couldn't let Gwen see him cry, not after she had seen-- after she had caught him--

Max fled into the woods, hid behind a big tree, and curled up at the roots to cry.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, David made his grand return with an ice pack, a couple painkillers, and a full smile. None of the other campers even noticed his absence, which was probably for the best. Max just wanted to forget everything that happened that day.

He thought for sure Gwen would tell David. He waited for the moment when David would come over to him and tease him for how childish he'd been, how silly he had acted for thinking he could just kiss David while he slept like prince charming or something. But it never happened. David didn't even really scold the three of them, just laughed it off as one of their regular antics.

Confused and relieved, Max went to Gwen later to confront her. She only smirked and said cryptically, "I hope you learned your lesson." Then she _winked_ at him.

Max's eyes went wide with shock. Then after another moment, he smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "Yeah… I think I did."

* * *

"Aw, Max!" David cooed, bumping Max's shoulder with his own. "That's so cute!"

"It's not cute," Max growled back.

"You had a crush on me~"

"You know this, you weirdo. We're fucking married."

"Doesn't make it any less cute!"

"It's _not_ cute!" Max repeated, his cheeks red. "It was nearly fifteen years ago, I was a dumb, creepy little kid."

"It wasn't creepy!"

"It… it wasn't?"

"Of course not." David took his hand. "You were just a kid, Max. You were curious and lonely and went looking for affection in a way that didn't scare you. I understand. I'm glad you told me. Besides--" the man leaned closer and pressed his lips to Max's blushing cheek. "--You can kiss me all you want, now."

Max playfully shoved him away with a laugh, but never let go of David's hand. "Shut up, you dork," he replied fondly as he rubbed the familiar shape of David's wedding ring with his thumb. That kiss felt like a lifetime ago. He was older now, wiser, with his shitty parents and Camp Campbell in the past. David was his husband now, and Max had never been happier.

"Max," David sighed dreamily, leaning his forehead against his husband's. "I love you so much."

Max would never tire of hearing that. "I love you, too."

And he meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody is keeping up with my other stories, no I haven't forgotten about Bottle Rocket and yes it is in the works. I just had to get this out.  
> I'm ashamed that it took me this long to make a Maxvid fic that doesn't have smut lol


End file.
